


Don’t spite the beast

by AkitiGoss



Category: DreamWasTaken - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Dream POV, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mention of torture, Mild Gore, Overprotective, Protective Dream, Worship, ambiguous manipulative behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitiGoss/pseuds/AkitiGoss
Summary: Dream took his hood down and put his hand on the end of the table, staring right at their souls and revealing the morbid expression he had.“Yes.” he agreed, moving his head up and down. “Don’t spite the beast and you'll be alright.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Don’t spite the beast

**Author's Note:**

> I was anxious with some problems and this one helped me to relax. Since I like Knight!dream and simply loves overprotective!dream, then why don’t put them together?
> 
> And about the gore, it’s really mild. It’s more about the scenario and the intentions than the description of the scene itself.
> 
> | English isn’t my native language |
> 
> I hope you enjoy <333  
> 

It’s a cold rainy morning, exactly like that day. 

As far as Dream can remember, he never had a life worthy of being lived. He doesn’t remember the age he had when he was sold to a farmer, but he knows he was very young at the time. They used him as a tool, as a slave of the field responsible for bringing profit for them. Because after all, who needs workers when you can have the free labor of a smart and productive child? He belong to them, so he will serve them till the end of his life. 

That was what he thought. That was what everybody thought. 

Until a majestic person appears and saves him from his sadistic destiny, on a cold rainy morning where he was being punished by his owner. 

A person as important as George had no reason to buy Dream from them. He had no reason to give him another chance to rebuild his life. Why would a prince want to buy a child who had no name? Who had no identity? At the time, he didn’t know. Now, he does know. George saved him because he is _good_. He didn’t want to prove anything, he didn’t want to create an image of a benevolent prince to gain popularity between the peasants. All he wanted was to help someone because he felt _empathy_. 

And empathy is a feeling that this world lacks. Dream knows it well, since he lived next to the door of the apathy. But then, in this selfish and corrupted world, someone who didn’t need to worry about insignificant things ended up worrying for an insignificant child. 

Dream, until today, doesn’t know how to describe how _deep_ and _massive_ his admiration for George is. He was the person who held his hand, he was the person who gave him a new life, he was the person who gave him a name and most important: he was the one who brought him a life purpose. George _is_ Dream’s life purpose, specifically. Protect him, hide him from danger, wipe his tears, _encourage him talk to him be at his side fight for him honour his name serve him_ –– 

Love him. 

Perfect creatures have their struggles even if they don't deserve it. When Dream was training to become George’s personal knight at age of thirteen, he found out his lord wasn’t respected as he thought he was. Kindness is a weakness. George is kind. His subjects and the nobles dislike him because they think he’ll destroy his own kingdom by behaving like a weakling. In an environment where monsters and forces of evil coexist with fragile humans, it’s only natural people will feel fear more often. And Dream understands it, of course, he knows how the human mind is so he understands their fear. 

This is what prevents Dream from piercing their jugular every time they look at George in a bad and judging way. They aren’t doing it on purpose, it’s just fear and it’s _ok._ Dream won’t punish them because of that. He wants to, definitely, but he won’t do it. 

What he _couldn’t_ handle, what made his soul deflagrate in bloodlust, was to see a few nobles devising a plan to take George down.

People are blinded by greed. They always want more without seeing that they already have what they requested. The kingdom needs peace since the previous kings almost drowned it in wars and debts. George is the solution they required, a perfect man who is perfectly aware of the heaviness of the words. A true diplomat, indeed. Someone who manages to squish hands with the enemy and bring them to his side because he knows that having allies is better than having hostility. 

Dream was there when George and Technoblade made a peace agreement. They both were young, first year of George as the ruler and he already solved the old enmity between their families. He felt his heart going crazy that day, beating fast and burning his whole body to the point that Dream thought he would bleed from happiness and admiration. Yet, even with George’s admirable efforts, a considerable amount of subjects disagreed with this act. 

But they didn’t manifest so Dream thought it was just a tantrum. But, two years later, a group of the old men that served the previous king, George’s father, decided they wanted to kick the new king off the throne and put a controllable doll to accomplish their greedy wills. 

Dream was mad. 

He didn’t want to kill them, _no what a joke,_ it would be too easy and less sufferable. Instead of reporting directly to his majesty, Dream decided to toy with them for a little bit. People love to hear what brings them hope and he knows it well. When they thought that the bodyguard of the king in person wanted to help with the plan, they didn’t even suspect anything. The old men were desperate, willing to have power, and Dream gave this numbing ilusion to them. He fed those vultures with the carcass they wanted to obtain, so all he needed was to wait for the poison to do it’s effect. 

He collected evidence and reported them just in time. In the middle of an important meeting, Dream told everything and showed the schemes and texts they did. Seeing the twisted, broken, scared, angry and anguish expressions of them made him shiver in pleasure. And when the cold, bicolor and shiny eyes of the king of his looked at them with pure disgust, he felt he would die. A mess of emotion, a mess of physical reactions, a wish, satisfaction, anything! All his numb mind could think was how his lord was the incarnation of perfection! The incarnation of a god-– _no._

George was god himself. 

_  
Years of servitude made you blind, knight?! He is using you!_

_The perfect weapon who shall never disobey him!_

_The perfect follower who shall never contradict his orders!_

_The perfect slave who serves his lord by his own will!_

Those screams were a melody of the ambient, highlighting George’s imposing posture and making Dream transcend to another matter. A low “Thank you, Dream” was heard by him, filling him with a destructive passion and pride that could destroy everything in the name of his god.

But again: George is good. He wouldn’t want destruction, all he wants is peace. And for him, Dream will make everything to stabilize peace. 

Nevertheless, for some unknown reason, Dream is feeling… a heavy burden in his chest. Here he is, laying on the side of his love on his huge bed, listening to the relaxing sound of the rain, both tired and sweaty from sharing an unique moment that will forever exist in Dream’s memories. However, George may be next to him, but he is feeling… lonely. The words spoke from the tyrants suddenly echoed in his mind, creating a sticky feeling which Dream did not want to feel. Why is he feeling this? He isn’t doubting George’s intentions, definitely not, but––

“Your majesty.” he called and the said king opened his eyes widely. Dream couldn’t blame him. He never calls Gorge like that when they are alone. “I have a question for you. Can I do it?”

“Damn it, Dream, I–” he swallowed, but then held his knight's hand searching for comfort. “Yes, yes you can do it.” 

“Are you… are you really using me?” 

If he is in fact using him, there’s no problem. Dream will continue on his side, will continue to love him regardless of being used as a weapon. It will hurt, yes, yet his devotion for him is strong than anything else so––

“Dream– _Clay.”_ he took his hand of Dream’s and snuggled his cheeks sweetly. In response, the knight’s eyes closed and he put their faces closer. “Did those bastards affect you this much? To the point of making you question my feelings for you? This was one week ago. We have already talked about it for six consecutive days. But if it’s your wish, I will repeat as many times as you desire: I love you. I love you more than anyone, Clay. It’s just you and me against this shitty world and it’s shitty population. Never doubt and never forget that, okay?”

It’s amazing how powerful his words were. George expelled this sticky and awful feeling from Dream’s chest almost immediately. “I love you, I love you _so much._ ” he finished giving a slow, wet kiss on his marvellous love. 

Still, there’s something he needs to do. 

  
  


. . .

  
  
Dream can see that the remaining nobles are excited with this invite. Even if they know that it was him who invited them to dinner and not the king, they’re still happy as if he is in the same position as George. Bullshit, because he would never be in the same position as his god. He did appreciate it, though. Dream knows he is more strong and powerful than everyone in this table, so being recognized by it fed his ego. 

When the chief brought the covered plates, a sly side smile born in his mouth, hidden by the shadow created by his hood. 

Then, the first scream. After, the second and the third. Finally, the fourth. One didn’t scream, but indeed looked a little bit freaked out, but still more controlled than the others. 

“I think my message is clear enough, but I’ll explain it just in case.” Dream started, feeling excitement from having these scared eyes looking at him as if he was going to devour them. George would be so proud of him if it _hadn’t_ involved death. “Some of your allies tried to disturb my lord’s peace. I, as his knight, did everything that I’m capable of to protect him. And I must say: I’ll do it again if necessary.” 

Dream took his hood down and put his hand on the end of the table, staring right at their souls and revealing the morbid expression he had. 

“But I don’t want that! My lord wants peace, you know? So, as long as it’s his will, then it’s mine too.” Dream continues, in an energetic but firm tone. “Consider it as… a _pact._ You behave, stay at my king’s side and in return I don’t kill you! How does it sound?” 

One of them dared to touch the human ear with the spoon, looking close to vomit. “W-What did you do to them?” 

“Oh, just made them truly pay for what they did. Not a big deal.”

A chuckle. 

“I understand, sir Clay.” the only one at the table who did not look worried at all spoke. If Dream remembers well, he is the new head of the Soot family, duke Wilbur. Depending on his words, he’ll see if he can trust him or not. “In other words, we just mustn’t spite the beast, am I right?” 

Clay stopped for a moment, his eyes pulsing on a more bright green, analysing the confident smile on Wilbur’s face. 

This one is not a threat. 

He smiled, too. 

“ _Yes_.” he agreed, moving his head up and down. “Don’t spite the beast and you'll be alright.” 

It wasn’t an agreement, it was a pact. And pacts have more lethal consequences for those who break them. 

George is his god, but he is too good for doing malefic things. This is Dream’s function. For George, he’ll bathe his hands in the enemies' blood, ensuring his safety and protecting him from all the threats that exist. 

Dream is the beast that surrounds him, protecting George’s powerful light with his own intense shadow. It’s okay if he will be known as the monster who makes carnage if someone tries to do something to his king, because everything is alright as long as George is safe. 

“Glad to see we’re together in this, gentleman’s!” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Noticed only now, after reviewing the text, that I didn’t let really clear their age here. George is 4 years older than Dream and they met when Dream was 10 and George 14. Of course, they started to date when Dream was older but his adoration and devotion started early. 
> 
> George is 23 when he assume the throne, meanwhile Dream is 19 when he becomes his knight. They starts to date around that time.)


End file.
